Nightmare
by Sleepy Onigiri
Summary: Tetsu wakes up in the night and hears a whining.


It had to be between 0`clock and 1 a.m., when Tetsu slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes bleary and looked at his clock, which stood right beside him at the bed stand. "Is it that early?", he mumbled to himself. Usually he slept till 6 a.m. and got awake immediately. A procedure, which has memorized itself strong in Tetsus head, because he had to help his father in the Onsen pretty often. Pretty much to commiseration for Hugh, who had, since a short time, got, for necessity, into the habit of being awake at day and sleep at night. Which has shown up, that he is a slugabed. Added to this, Hugh had the body of an infant, and by that the sleeping habits of one. So he got an afternoon nap sometimes too.

The blond-haired boy sat up slowly, stand up from his bed and began his way to the kitchen. If he was already up, he could at least drink something. As silent as possible he walked along the floor. After all he didn´t want to wake up someone. He stopped, when he heard a small noise. It was a tiny wailing, as small as he would had overheard it, if it wouldn`t been absolutely silent. Without thinking a lot about it, Tetsu followed the wailing till he stood in front of a well-known object. Hugh`s black coffin with the white font, which was written by Tetsu that time. He slowly opened the coffin ajar, till suddenly two shocked Rubin-red eyes stared at him.

"Hugh? Are you all right?", Tetsu asked quiet.

The little vampire turned around immediately and tried to prevent eye-contact with the tall boy.

But Tetsu had noticed it. His eyes where tarnished and he sniffled still a bit. He had cried.

"What`s wrong?", the 14-year-old boy asked again.

"Nothing. Didn`t I tell you not to open my coffin readily!", Hugh tried to cover up everything, but there was still a audible shiver in his voice.

"You cried."

Caught at lying, Hugh winced. "Such a nuisance! As if a real vampire would cry!"

"You can tell me." "As I said: It`s nothing! I just couldn`t sleep, because I had to change my bedtime, because of you!"

For a moment, Tetsu didn`t said anything and just stared at Hugh, who slowly became a bit nervous. At the next moment, Tetsu grabbed the little vampire under his arms and took him to his bed.

Frozen by the shock, Hugh couldn´t say anything first, but then began to shout at him angrily, while he tried to escape from Tetsu`s arms:" What are you doing, you idiot!? I already said it`s nothing!"

But Tetsu handled it easily to ignore all that and Hugh couldn`t get out of his grasp anyway.

He sat the kid on the bed and left with the words"Wait a sec'." the room.

Hugh looked irritaded at the place, where his Eve had stand moments ago and wondered what was wromg with him now.

After some minutes Tetsu came back with two cups in his hands. He sat himself down on the bad and handed Hugh one of them. First the smaller one just stared at it but then took it cautiously. He recognized it. It was his favourite cup, the one with the little bats on it. He got it once from Tetsu and had insisted to get his cocoa only in that cup since then.

Know there was hot milk in it and when Hugh drank a little from it, he tasted a sweet flavor in it.  
„Honey?", he asked himself and looked confused at the liquid.  
„Helps at sleeping", answered Tetsu an began to drink too.  
Without really to understanding, what this was going to be, the little vampire drank the whole cup without saying a word. And the milk had really helped. He felt way better by now. Tetsu took the empty cup from the vampire and took both on the bed stand.  
And before Hugh could have reacted, Tetsu hugged him and covered both with a blanket. The red-eyed blushed. He hadn't expected that and actually he wanted to do something against it, but what was bizzarely, was that he kinda liked it and as if someone had flipped a switch at him, tears tickled down his ceeks.

Why did he suddenly cried again?  
And why didn't it felt sore anymore?  
He felt himself kinda…secured, protected, as if everything could come, he wouldn't care. He didn't know, if it was because of this feeling, but suddenly he began, without really realizing it, to talk:  
„I had...a nightmare" „is that the reason you cried?"  
„Yes.", he mumbled in Tetsu's chest, in which he clinged.  
„Do you want to tell me what happened?"  
Hyu schwieg.  
He didn't know, if he should tell him. It had him cost much overcoming to even tell him that he had a nightmare.  
„You don't have to, if you don't want to.", broke the bigger-one the silence.  
But right after that, there was silence again till, this time, the vampire started a conversation:  
„Tetsu?" „Hmh?" „why did you knew that the milk would help?" „If I had nightmares at your age, my mother made the same thing."  
The Servamp of pride looked at his Eve startled. He just couldn't imagen a little Tetsu who cries, because of a nightmare. But he also never could have imagened, to cuddle with Tetsu and cry, because of a nightmare. But still, it was that what he was doing now.  
And then, he suddenly noticed something.  
He didn't cried anymore.  
He didn't felt sad anymore, just good.  
It was as if a big Storm, which devastates everything, had gone.  
Bit he was taken out his thougts when he noticed, that tetsu was going to drop of again.  
„Good night, Hugh.", said the blonde-haired before he closed his eyes.  
„Good night." said Hugh to him and tirned around.  
„And thanks." , he added quietly mumbeling.

Why has he been that scared?  
It was just a nightmare.  
He is still there.  
And I won't allow it, that he dies... That any of them dies.

But now the tiredness slowly overwhelmed him andhe fell into a deep sleep.  
But this time without a nightmare.


End file.
